falloutfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Shady Sands
シェーディ・サンズ'''Fallout 4では、『シェーディ・サンド'』表記(英:''Shady Sands)は、新カルフォルニア共和国の首都である。人口は2241年地点で数万人に及び、戦後のアメリカ最大の居住地である。 Background The town of Shady Sands is the largest urban area that was "built from scratch" in the post-nuclear United States. Founded in 2142 by one of the groups emerging from Vault 15, it was jump-started using the G.E.C.K., which allowed the dwellers to establish a self-sufficient community and erect adobe buildings. In the 2240s, the small settlement grew and expanded, forming one of the most influential political factions to emerge in the post-War United States, the New California Republic (or NCR). By 2161, Shady Sands was merely a small, thriving settlement, completely self-sufficient, managing to irrigate some of the wasteland soil to support crops (primarily maize and cabbage), drill a well to provide them with water, and even establish brahmin herds. Citizens kept mostly to themselves, but proved large enough to deter most of the problems the wastes presented; primarily the local Khan raiders and repeated attacks by radscorpions. Both of these threats slowly escalated, as radscorpions became more numerous and aggressive, while the raiders constantly focused their strength and numbers on the fledgling township. Their grown crops and resources managed to sustain the region, but were also always in short supply. These problems were alleviated by the Vault Dweller, who discovered the settlement en route to Vault 15. Initially distrusting of the stranger, the inhabitants quickly warmed up to the hero as they successfully rid the community of the radscorpion threat, and later rescued Tandi, Aradesh's daughter, from captivity at the hands of raiders. Following the establishment of the New California Republic (NCR), the township expanded rapidly, eventually transforming itself from a small agrarian settlement into the largest civilized population center in New California, further prospering via trade with smaller, outlying townships. Almost nothing of the original Shady Sands remained, with only a few familiar looking buildings. The heart of the city is the congress district, where the Hall of Congress and the presidential mansion are located. The NCR's greatest resource is its vast herds of brahmin, which provides most of the NCR with as much meat and leather as is required. The brahmin barons and ranchers in NCR territories, along with the Stockmen's Association, hold a great deal of sway with the trade caravans and government. Appearances Shady Sands first appeared in Fallout, with the New California Republic being first mentioned in the end cutscenes for Shady Sands in Fallout and it first appeared in Fallout 2. Shady Sands is also mentioned by the faction NCR, which expanded over southern California, playing a major role in Fallout: New Vegas. Also is mentioned in the Fallout Bible. Although it does not appear in Fallout: New Vegas, several NCR soldiers state that Shady Sands is their home town. In Fallout 3, the "stalwart ghoul manservant" Argyle mentions a "Shady Sands Shuffle" - reverse-pickpocketing - as he slides live grenades into the pockets of hostile super mutants. In Fallout 4, there is a reference to Shady Sands in a case file about the Mysterious Stranger that can be found in the Valentine Detective Agency under a bed. One can also hear Shady Sands mentioned on the radio in the childhood memories of Kellogg. References de:Shady Sands en:Shady Sands (Fallout) es:Arenas Sombrías fr:Shady Sands (Fallout) hu:Shady Sands it:Shady Sands pl:Cieniste Piaski pt:Shady Sands (Fallout) ru:Шэйди Сэндс (Fallout) uk:Шейді Сендс zh:黑幕金沙（辐射） Category:Fallout 3 mentioned-only locations Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only locations Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only locations Category:Fallout Bible locations Category:New California Republic Category:Fallout 2 towns Category:Fallout towns